Not My Life
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a vampire nest in Lisa and Ben's town. Sam gets kidnapped. Wincest of the Dean/Sam persuasion :  NOT COMPLETE.


"Hey, man," he said in an attempt go get his older brother's attention. "Are you alright? I mean, it's just a case. Nothing to get worked up over." Sam ran a hand through his hair as he worried about his brother, sliding into the Impala as he heard the other's irritated sigh.

"I'm fine," Dean bit back at the comment. "It's nothing," the older dismissed calmly as he slid into the car as well, roaring her engine as he started her up.

"But, Dean, it's Lisa." Sometimes getting information out of his brother was like trying to eat iron nails; impossible.

"I said I'm fine, Sammy," Dean snapped. "Just drop it," he quickly added, noticing the some what distraught look in those puppy-dog eyes his brother had to his disposal. "Look, Lisa means a lot to me, sure. She and Ben..." he dropped the sentence, cleared his throat and focused on the road. "But I have you, now. I'm fine." He looked over to Sammy. "It's a case. We'll work it. Kill the thing. And then move on."

"Alright, alright," Sam said quietly as he slid a hand into Dean's on his big brother's leg, the tension in his hand loosening as Dean's fingers slid through his own. "How long's the drive back there?" He carded his free hand through his hair before lazily resting it on the back of his head.

The road trip was too long. Dean had to get there as soon as possible, and two days was way too long-even with splitting driving shifts with Sam. He should have been there by this point, even if Lisa didn't want him to be. He should have been there to protect them. Instead, his work had once again endangered the only people, other than Sam, Bobby or Cas, that he cared for.

Two days had been enough for them to be there too late. The house was empty when Sam and Dean arrived. Sam helped Dean search for the mother and son the best he could. He was searching the basement as Dean ransacked the house above them. His gun in one hand, flashlight in the other crossed over the gun to rest atop it for better vision, he nudged the door open and descended down the steps to the depth below.

He swiveled to the right as a rustling noise reached his ears, his eyes focusing on the area before him as he approached. His foot steps careful, he stepped over some items to look behind a cabinet that some thing could potentially be behind. But as he swerved to look behind it, gun aiming for the spot where something could hide behind it, he was taken at a loss. Nothing was there.

"Where is she?" He heard a voice yell in his ear as he was grabbed from behind, a knife pressed to his jugular. "Where's my mom?"

"Woah, woah!" Sam stuttered, eyes flickering to the stairs as he heard thumping steps, his brother thumping towards the basement steps. "Kid relax-"

"I don't want to relax!I want my mom back! Not you're gunna tell me where she is or I'm gunna-" But Sam didn't get to hear the end of that song as a very comforting voice reached his ears.

"Ben, drop the knife." He heard his brother order. "Drop it now, that's Sam!" He stood at the last step of the stairs, his eyes stern despite the hint of relief.

Ben did as he was told, the knife clattering to the floor as he saw the man there. "You came!" He said breathlessly, running over to hug the man graciously. "You really came."

"Of course I came, kid. Where's your mom?" Dean asked while hugging Ben tightly to himself. "Is she alright?" Looking into the boy's eyes as he held him at his shoulders.

Ben looked down. "I don't know. The monsters-they took her." He looked back to Dean. "Will she be okay?"

Dean looked from Ben to Sam, a small sigh escaping him as he looked back to Ben. "We'll find her." He promised without really promising anything. "I'm gunna take you to your Uncle's in the next town over. Get packed."

Ben gave a nod to the request before scampering off. Dean sighed and looked to his brother as Sam began to speak. "You sure you're alright to drive, dude?"

"Yeah. Course." Dean dismissed before turning and heading up the stairs to head back to the Impala. Trusting Sam was following, he added, "I'll take Ben to his Uncle's. You start asking neighbors what they know. I'll be back in about three hours." He sat in the driver's seat and looked up to his little brother.

"Alright." Sam shifted from one foot to the next, looking around briefly before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. "Be careful, alright?" He walked to the trunk and removed his duffel and returned to the driver window of the Impala after Dean closed the door. "Meet me at the hotel on First and Rosemary."

"Sure, man." Dean nodded once and motioned for Ben to get in the passenger's side door before taking off to get him to a safe place. Sam watched as Dean left, watching the black auto until it vanished before turning to head for the neighbor's house to see what information he could get.


End file.
